Fear Of Losing
by Manya91
Summary: Supergirl and Lena kiss but it doesn't go as planned and Kara gets afraid and pushes Lena away. Can they work it out? Can they talk trough the pain of being abandoned after such an intimate moment? Can Kara overcome her fears of losing those closest to her to let Lena in?


The sun hung low in the sky, birds chirping freely, the sun casting low shadows around the office.  
It was a long day, as usual, board meeting after client meeting after conference calls that went on for hours.  
Lena was tired, beyond believe, but still she was at the office at eight in the evening, tying up loose ends.

The tv was on for background noise and she looked up at the mention of Supergirl.  
The two had grown very close in a very short amount of time, bonding over being in the shadow of family members.  
Talking about making names for themselves while their surnames hung over them as a shadow.

It turns out that Supergirl was just as busy today, although not with boring meetings, but with fighting rogue aliens.  
They were airing a small recap of that day, showing knock out after knock out, a proud feeling started to bubble up.  
A small smile found its way on her lips as she hums "way to go Supergirl" she mumbled and turned back to the paperwork on the desk.

She managed to go trough two reports before a woosh of air was on the balcony followed by a soft thud.  
Lena cracked a small smile while not looking up from her work "Supergirl! Give me a minute and I'll be done with this report"  
"Okay!" a tired but happy voice sounded from the balcony.

It took a few minutes, instead of one, to finish the report and she turned around in her chair, admiring Supergirl from a distance.  
Supergirl was leaning against the railing, her arms crossed on it, looking over the city as a guardian angel.  
Lena smiled at the thoughts her brain produced, she really did look like a angel with the low glow from the sun on her body.

Her hair picked up by the soft wind, her skin glowing slightly, cape swirling around her calves, the only thing missing was the halo.  
"You've been busy" Lena said as she walked up next to her, mimicking her pose.  
Supergirl turned her head to look at her with a genuine smile "as have you been" she said with her eyebrows raised.

Lena chuckled "been keeping an eye at me? I must say that even though it's flattering, you should really focus on fighting aliens when you do"  
Supergirl laughed full heartedly and it made Lena's heart swell with adoration and happiness.  
The laugh sparking memories of a blonde, cardigan wearing, glasses pushing up the nose, reporter of Cat Co and her grinn grew wider.

"I wasn't fighting aliens the whole day. There were moments that they regroupped. So I flew by here to see you, but you were in a meeting every time"  
Lena frowned slightly "if you need my help, you can always interrupt, I assure you it is no problem if you do"  
Kara smiled widely "it's not like that, I just- I don't know" she waved off her sentence, not sure how to proceed.

The CEO's eyebrows knit together in slight confusion "you can tell me anything Supergirl. You know that. I wont judge"  
She nodded quickly "I know. It-its silly, thats all" Lena nudged her on the arm encouraging her to continue and she laughed again.  
"Okay. Okay" her mouth opened and closed trying to come up with the right words "I just missed you" she said softly.

She almost didn't hear her, she spoke that soft, a shy smile broke out and she looked down, Kara shining trough the Supergirl mask.  
Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think that someone would honestly and without a doubt tell her they had missed her.  
"You- you missed me?" mouth slightly open, eyebrows practically in her hairline, surprise clearly on her face.

Supergirl smirked lightly at her expression "well don't act so surprised. We're friends after all! Friends miss each other"  
Lena schooled her features into a more neutral expression, trying to figure out why being called a friend stung.  
"Right. Friends" she murmured, hoping her voice was void of any resemblance of hurt, but judging by the look she got from Supergirl it didn't work.

"Well we spend a lot of time together. We talk about anything and nothing at the same time. We share pretty much all our free time together. Now I might be a alien, but I'm sure that counts as friendship"  
Lena looked at her intently, trying to spot any other than the truth in her eyes.  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kara asked, eyebrow raised and an uneasy smile on her lips.

"I'm trying to figure you out" she spoke slowly and explained when the blondes face mimicked pure confusion.  
"You missed me, while I'm pretty sure everyone around you is telling you to stay away from me, am I wrong?" Kara looked away and let her head hang "thought so" she added.  
"Yet here you are, flying over here, just to chat. I'm a Luthor, Supergirl, you shouldn't get so- so involved with me. I'll only end up hurting you"

The last part was whispered so softly Kara wasn't sure if she heard correct "hey, no! No I dont think you will. No scratch that, I know you won't" Supergirl spoke confidently.  
"You're not a Luthor, Lena! Well you are, but you're not. You're not like Lex or your mother. You are good and kind and one of the sweetest and inspiring women that I know!"  
She fully turned her body towards Lena to make sure that the other woman was hearing her words and she could see her reaction.

"You have saved all these people, twice! Whereas your family tried to hurt them. You are, by definition, NOT a Luthor, Lena. You're Lena, my friend and I lo-" she swallowed the words and replaced it  
"And I wouldn't want it any other way!" Lena's head shot up at Kara, looking intently in her eyes.  
She went over her words 'was she just going to say that she loves me?' she thought her eyes wide again, a lone tear straying from her eyes "thank you"

Kara cupped her jaw, wiping away the tear with her thumb "you're welcome Lena"  
they stood like that for a while, before a chill went down Lena's spine and she turned her body and envelopped the superhero in a hug.  
Her head resting in the crook of Kara's neck, Kara's chin softly on top of Lena's head.

It was the most intimate hug they've ever shared so far, Lena's hands on her on her lowerback and Kara's hands on the back of Lena's shoulders, rubbing gently.  
When Lena pulled back, Kara's hands lingered on her shoulders, keeping her half a arms distance from her.  
They lost track of time standing like that, gazing in each others eyes, thats when Lena spotted her subtle glance to her lips, once, twice.

By the third glance she wet her lips and inwardly smirked at the soft, barely noticeable, gasp that left Supergirl's lips.  
She knew for sure now what her intentions were and also knew she wouldn't act upon it on her own, so she leaned forward, hands moving to Kara's waist.  
Eyes locked together, Lena glancing at Kara's lips and looked back up into her eyes.

A little bit of panick was recognisable in her eyes, as was adoration, disbelief and most recognisable, love.  
A small tilt of the head from Kara was all Lena needed for approval and her lips found the blonde's, soft, slow, barely there, but so overwhelming nonetheless.  
They both gasped when Kara pulled back, shock and panick covering the other emotions in her eyes.

"I- I have to go. I- a fire" she nodded, seemingly trying to convince herself "there's a fire I have to take care of"  
Lena's hands dropped from Kara's waist, confusion knitting her eyebrows together as she tries to make sense of Supergirl's obvious lie.  
"Yeah, alright. You should go then" her arms wrapped around herself, shielding her from the dismissal.

Supergirl opened her mouth to say something, struggling to create sentences, saved by Lena when she says "you should go then, don't want anyone to get hurt"  
"I'm sorry" she said as she took off into the sky, Lena stood there for a few minutes before re entering her office.  
She took one look at the paperwork and decided that enough was enough and she went home.

It's been almost a week since she has spoken to either Kara or Supergirl, the missing blonde leaving a gaping hole inside of her.  
She missed her, beyond imagination, she missed her laugh, her voice, her sparkling blue eyes.  
Lena even missed her awkward lies about why she had to run out when not even three minutes later Supergirl would pop up on the news.

Her life felt incomplete without the reporter's daily visits and her hourly texts of random facts that she found or sending random cute cat photos.  
Lena's mind drifts back to the small kiss they shared and her knuckles turn white around the glass of scotch.  
'I fucked it all up. How could I have been so stupid!?' she chastised herself and spun around and threw the glass against the wall.

Expensive alcohol trickled down the wall and on the floor gathering amongst the shards of glass, Lena looking in fascination at it before slumping to the floor, back against the desk.  
'I messed it all up, I let my feelings get in the way and now I've lost the one person who was supposed to be here'  
Her knees were pulled up and her face rested on them, tears refused to fall, refused to break because of a girl.

'If she doesn't want to see me anymore than okay' she decided and she stood up, shaking off the anger in her voice as she picked up the intercom to reach Jess.  
"Miss Luthor, how can I help?" the sing song voice of her assistant cracked trough and she took a deep breathe before talking.  
"Please revoke all of Miss Danvers rights to walk into my office without an appointment" her voice was cold, colder than intentioned.

"Sure thing Miss Luthor" she heard the worry in her assistants voice and before she could ask whats wrong she answered "no questions asked Jess"  
Jess was quick to assure her boss that it would be taken care of and Lena sat down in her chair, not caring just yet about the broken glass on the far end of the office.  
A sigh escaped her lips 'if she wants to keep her distance then I'll help' she thought as she went to work.

"Miss Danvers! You are not allowed inside without an appointment! Miss Luthor is very busy!" she heard her assistant say rather loudly, trying to tune her out while focussing on her work.  
"That doesn't make sense!" comes Kara's voice "I've always been allowed in without a problem!" Lena sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.  
"Miss Danvers!" Jess' voice sounded louder as the door opened and Kara burst trough with a angry Jess on her trail, looking apologetically at Lena.

Her fingers were still rubbing the bridge of her nose, eyes closed, when she spoke up "its okay Jess, she'll be gone soon anyway"  
The icy cold of her voice hitting Kara right in her chest, a hard intake of breathe hearable from the distance.  
"Okay Miss Luthor, if there's anything just ring" and with that Jess left and closed the door before giving Kara a pointed look.

"Lena?" Kara's voice was small, scared, void of any of the usual chirp and joy.  
"What do you want Kara? Come here for a quote?" her voice remained cold even as they shared eye contact her jaw tense, hurt visible in her eyes.  
Kara tried to speak, her mouth opening and closing without words coming out and Lena sighed.

"Ask what you want and then leave" Kara's head fell, eyeing something on the floor, her hands finding each other as she started to fidget.  
"I-I didn't come her to-to ask you anything. I missed you" Lena scoffed loudly "you could've fooled me!" Kara let her shoulders drop, shrinking on the spot.  
"Can you please let me explain?" she glanced up to Lena and saw her making a motion for her to continue.

She swallowed loudly and her hands went up to the top of her blouse and unbuttoned one button.  
One eyebrow was perfectly raised up as Lena looked at her fingers, she knew what was happening, but she didn't expect this to happen, not anymore.  
Kara undid another button and another until the blue fabric, red stitching and the promiment S were showing clear as day.

When Kara didn't hear a response, not even a slight intake of breathe or speeding of her heartbeat she looked up.  
Her whole demeanor was nothing like Supergirl, right here, baring her emblem, she was Kara Danvers, wearing a costume.  
"You knew?" a tremor was heard trough her voice.

She could see Lena's muscles in her face clenching and unclenching, she licked her lips and said "Say what you want, then leave" her voice losing the cold, but gaining the hurt even more.  
A few tears escaped Kara and she quickly wiped them away with the sleeve of her blouse "I- Lena I- I got scared. That night, I got scared and I-I didnt know what to do, so I ran"  
Lena didn't dare to look at her, she still sat at her desk, Kara a few feet away from her, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"I've always cared for you Lena. Always. From the moment I met you I wanted to know more of you. And then we- we grew closer and I started to feel more for you. But it was okay cause you couldn't feel the same for me.  
Cause you knew me as Kara, a nobody, I'm a nobody when I'm me. But then you kissed me as Supergirl and I got so scared about everything. I thought, if I do this, then I'd bring more danger to you.  
It wouldn't be just Lex and Lillian coming after you but my enemies as well. They would go to you to get to me and that thought scared me, cause whatever happens I can't loose you, Lena"

A shaky breath was heard from behind the desk "so not to loose me, you walked away from me and inadvertently still lost me" she looked up and Kara could see the redness in her eyes.  
"How does that work for you?" she asked "How does that work, for me?" a tear escaped its confinements and Lena quickly wiped it away, not wanting to show just how hurt she was by the hero.  
"It doesn't. I tried to keep my distance from you, tried to recontain my feelings. But I was wrong. Cause this-" she hovered over the emblem "-means nothing to me without you in it" a deep breathe was taken by Kara.

"El Mayarah, stronger together, thats the motto of my family. I can't do this if I turn my back on one of the most important people in my life. Lena I'm so sorry. I panicked and I- I hurt you when I promised I would never.  
I understand that you never want to see me again, I do. You're mad and you have every right to be, I'm just as mad at myself. I lost you before I even had a chance to call you mine. I'm sorry.  
I-I'll leave now. I said what I needed, I'll let you get back to work" she said this as she was buttoning her blouse back up.

She turned around once she was done, a defeated nod, her hand on the doorknob when Lena called out to her "Kara?" she stopped, her forhead leaning against the door.  
"Please let me go if you want me to go Lena, I can't fight with you. I fought my aunt. My uncle and I even had to fight my cousin. I can't fight you Lena" tears streaming freely down her face.  
"I- I don't want you to go" she said as she stood up and walked towards Kara.

She put a tentative hand on her shoulder as a heavy sob broke free from Kara and she slumped to the floor, Lena sinking with her wrapping her up in her arms immediately.  
Something in Lena's gut told her that this went deeper than just being afraid of her getting hurt because of a potential relationship.  
"It'll be okay Kara" she cooed as her lips were against the side of her head, kissing to reassure her "It'll be okay"

She was still mad, how could she not be after Kara basically abandoned her, a week and a half of no contact whatsoever, it hurt.  
But seeing Kara this broken, this fragile, she was worried, scared something unimaginable had happened and the only thing in her mind was to comfort to young hero.  
"Kara. Honey whats wrong?" the petname rolled off her tongue in second nature, as if it was something she always said.

No answer came and the sobs didn't seem to slow down at all, she was getting more worried by the second "I'll be right back, give me a minute, okay?" Kara nodded against her chest.  
She stood up and walked over to the desk, tapping a button on the intercom and Jess' voice rang out "Jess. Please cancel the rest of the afternoon please. Something came up"  
Jess worriedly asked her if everything was alright and she responded with a "it will be" before hanging up and walking back to Kara.

Kneeling down she softly said "lets go to the sofa, I imagine even for a alien thats more comfortable than a hardwood floor"  
A small chuckle escaped in between the sobs and Lena smiled a halfsmile, pulling the girl up to her feet, well to be fair Kara let herself be pulled up.  
As soon as she stood she wrapped Lena up in her arms, giving a hug that was borderline too tight and nuzzled her face into the crook of Lena's neck as good as she could.

Lena's fingers threaded trough Kara's hair as she massaged her scalp, Kara's breathing slowing down rapidly by the soothing motion.  
"I'm so sorry Lena" she whispered against her neck, the warm breath sending a shiver trough her spine "lets go sit on the sofa" she said as she tugged Kara with her.  
They sat side by side, Kara's legs over Lena's lap and her head on her shoulder, Lena's arm protectively around her shoulders, Kara's arm on her abdomen.

"So I imagine that this little breakdown isn't just of what happened between us, is it?" Lena spoke softly and slowly.  
She got a sniff as an answer and a small shake of her head.  
"Everyone that I ever have ever loved has left me. Abandoned me. One more painful than the other" a shaky breath was taken to ground her.

"On Krypton, my aunt lost her way. She wanted to safe Krypton by doing the wrong thing for the right reasons. She got arrested and I lost her, later I'd find her and lose her again. I lost my parents the same day I lost my world.  
I was broken when they put me on the pod to follow Kal. When I arrived he had grown up and it was like a slap in the face, another thing that I lost, my purpose, my reason of surviving Krypton.  
Then he dropped me off at the Danvers and I lost another family member. I love the Danvers, I truly do, they helped me so much, they were always there. But Kal was my last family member. I needed him.

He left and Jeremiah and Eliza took me into their homes- their hearts and then Jeremiah died and I lost someone again. I've lost Alex, though not in the same way, but we are nowhere near as close as we used to be.  
She helped me control my powers, took me painting on the beach, threw rocks at the ocean, played catch with water balloons, making sure I didn't break them"  
A chuckle escaped both girls as they thought about a young soaked Kara trying her best not to break water balloons.

"But she has a different life now and I am happy for her, I truly am. But I miss her so much. Then we got Jeremiah back and we lost him again" a pang of guilt creeped into Lena, she knew Cadmus had him, experimented on him.  
"And then you came crashing in my life and I got so scared, cause I knew from the moment that I met you that I could never be without you and everyone in my life has walked out on me.  
So I figured I'd beat you to it and walk out myself, it was selfish. Unforgivingly selfish. I'm so sorry Lena, I didn't think how this would affect you, I only thought of my pain" fresh tears rolled over her cheeks.

Lena squeezed her shoulders, rubbing up and down "I forgive you, Kara" a loud sob broke free from the blonde curled against her so Lena held her even tighter.  
Kara was practically squeezed onto her lap by now, but neither seemed to care "I forgive you" she spoke again, softer, whispering it in her ear.  
"I'm not going to say that I'm not mad, because I was and am still a little hurt" a whimper was heard from the blonde "but I understand you. I honestly do"

Her hand found Kara's that had her dress in a deathgrip, her fingers unconsciously loosening the fabric as Lena rubbed over her knuckles.  
"I'm not going to walk out on you Kara, you're stuck with me" she looked up with her red and puffy eyes "I promise" she whispered.  
Kara repositioned herself slightly, a leg on either side of Lena, her hands on the side of her face.

Lena's hands found their way instantaneously to Kara's waist, keeping her upright, her fingers massaging the muscles underneath.  
"Can I kiss you?" Kara's voice was soft, barely audible, her voice hoarse from the heartbreaking sobs, her hands trembling against Lena's cheeks as they touched her so softly, almost reverently.  
Lena nodded just as soft as her voice when she gave her permission, Kara's eyes lit up slightly.

She leaned forward little by little until their lips were mere inches apart, sharing the same breath, her fingers caressing Lena's face.  
Fear of being abandoned still lingered in Kara's mind, but she decided to brush it away, even if its just for now "I promise I won't run this time"  
And with a slight tilt of her head she pressed her lips to Lena's, Lena's hand held a firmer grip to Kara's waist, pulling her closer to her body.

Lena's hands travelled up from her waist to her back, gently rubbing them up and down, Kara moaned softly at the touch and darted her tongue out to caress Lena's bottom lip.  
Her reaction was immediate, opening her mouth to welcome Kara inside her mouth and both girls moaned as their tongues made contact.  
When the need for oxygen got too bad Lena pulled away, giving small kisses to side of Kara's mouth, trying to catch her breath.

"Wow" was all she said and Kara giggled, her thumbs tracing the edges of her lips, brushing away the smeared dark lipstick, Lena's eyes darkening slightly at the action "Wow indeed" Kara whispered.  
Lena bit her bottomlip as she looked at Kara's lipstick stained lips and grinned "your lips look amazing right now" she husked and Kara laughed genuinely.  
"Let me guess, your lipstick is all over it?" a nod confirms her suspicion and says "well then maybe you should clean it up" a impressed eyebrow raise and smirk was her answer before Lena leaned in and kissed her deeply.

Tongues caressing tongues, fingers dancing over skin, lips creating wet sounds, Lena's hand on Kara's breast, moans coming out of one mouth and entering the others.  
Kara's hips buck of the sensation of Lena moaning into her, a whimper escaping them both as Kara ground herself on Lena's lap again, trying to feel more.  
Lena pulled back, breathing heavily, pupils blown wide "Kara. We-we need to stop"

Fear etched itself back on her face at the words and Lena quickly added "I don't want our first time to be in my office" followed by a soft and gentle kiss.  
Kara's heartbeat slowed down, her face relaxing once more and nodded "When will I see you?" her voice was small.  
A wide smile appeared on Lena's face "tonight? I got the rest of the day off now" Kara sported a smile to match Lena's "I have the rest of the day off as well" the insinuation lingering in the air.

"Then let's go" Lena husked out and Kara was up in a instant, holding Lena's hands as she walked towards the balcony.  
"Uhm Kara? What are you doing? The door is over there" she pointed behind her to the door.  
"Flying is so much faster though and I would really prefer being in your bed as fast as possible"

Lena's eyes grew large and darkened even more "honey" she tried to contain the arousal in her voice, knowing it wasn't succeeding judging by Kara's amused smile.  
"Its the middle of the day and Jess will try to find out how I got out of the office without her seeing me leave, thus finding out about your-" she put her hand on Kara's chest "-true colors"  
Kara smiled wickedly "who cares? You trust her right?" Lena nodded vehemently "with my life" Kara tugged her close to her body, leading them out onto the balcony "then so do I"

She wrapped her arms around the raven haired beauty "stand on my feet" she whispered and Lena did as she was told.  
Kara bend down to kiss her soundly on her lips as she slowly lifted them off the floor and into the sky, rising high above the L Corp building.  
Lena's hands tangle in Kara's hair, wanting to feel more of her and a little bit of safety, her mind added.

Lena pulled away and looked around her, the birds eye view of National City almost as breathtaking as the woman currently the only thing keeping her from falling to her death.  
"I can see why you like flying" she said as Kara changed course and flew trough a cloud, Lena's eyes shone with wonder and amazement.  
"I would do a Aladdin right now and grab a piece of the cloud and give it to you, but unfortunately it doesn't work like that" Lena laughed loudly at the Disney dork and Kara laughed right along with her.

"You, Kara Danvers, are such a dork!" Kara grinned at her and said "my name is Kara Zor El" Lena smiled lovingly at Kara.  
"Well then, you, Kara Zor El, are such a dork" she corrected herself and they kissed again, not realizing just how close to her apartment they were until they touched down.  
Lena broke away a little startled at the sudden ground beneath their feet, her hands still on Kara's face, keeping her close as she regained control of her breathing.

"I still don't like flying all too much, but this is definitely a better way of transportation that a helicopter or airplane" She sighed before kissing Kara again.  
Hands found the other like magnets pulling each other close, Lena's fingers grabbing Kara by the neckline of her blouse, pulling her inside her home.  
They stumbled trough the house, not breaking the kiss, tripping over furniture and their own feet as shoes are being pulled off, before finally reaching the bedroom and stumble onto the soft mattress and Lena moaned as Kara tumbled onto her.

A small yelp escaped the blonde as she lost her footing, quickly turning into a moan as Lena wrapped her leg around her waist and Kara let her hand guide over the shape of Lena's ass and to her hips.  
Lena used her legs to pull Kara closer to her body, both breathing heavy, breaking the kiss to look inside each others eyes.  
Both trying to see if its still what they both want, finding nothing but arousal and love in their eyes, Lena licks her lips as her fingers finds the buttons of Kara's blouse.

Unbuttoning one by one the blue of the suit comes back in view, when the blouse is completely unbuttoned she lets her hand trace the emblem "El Mayarah" Lena whispers.  
A shaky breath is taken by Kara "say that again. Please" green eyes meet blue when she repeats herself "El Mayarah" a smile so wide that her cheeks feel like tearing appears on Kara.  
"Khak Zao Rip" Kara whispers breathlessly and Lena looks confused "what does that mean?" she asks but gets a lipbite in return "you'll find out. I promise"

Lena lays back down on the bed after a gentle pressure on her sternum by Kara, who leans down to capture her lips once more as her hands grow more daring in feeling the other woman.  
Letting them create their own path down Lena's shoulders to her breasts, cupping them with firm hands, both moaning at the feeling.  
Lena took Kara's blouse fully off, her hands going to the waistband of her jeans, undoing the button with a simple movement of her hand, her hand snaking its way to her lowerback and presses onto the round shape of Kara's ass.

A moan and jerk of the hips is all the approval she needs before flipping them over and taking off Kara's pants, the only thing keeping her from seeing Kara in all her glory is half of her suit.  
"I thought the skirt was attached to the suit?" Lena smirked slightly and Kara chuckled "you can't really hide a skirt if you wear skinny jeans. The skirt, boots and cape are in my bag. Superspeed comes in handy sometimes"  
Lena pursed her lips "I bet it does" she husked out and Kara's hands shot up to Lena's hips, bunching up the material of her dress in her hands, impatient to feel Lena's skin on her fingertips.

"Rip it" Lena moaned and Kara eyed her suspiciously "are you sure?" Lena nodded quickly and Kara quickly sits up and let her fingers dance over the material, finding a good grip before ripping it apart like tissuepaper.  
Lena's perky bra covered breasts dance in her face with every heavy breath that she takes, Kara lets her lips dance on the new skin.  
First the swell of her left breast, then the right, travelling down, kissing just above her nipple, first right then left.

Lena's moans fills her ears, her hands sneak behind her back and quickly undoes the bra and her breasts fall free from their confinements, Kara's hungry tongue finding a nipple in a instant.  
Her jerking hips and arching back combined with the loud moans escaping her throat are turning Kara on beyond believe, moaning from feeling Lena grinding against her.  
"K-Kara. How do I t-take off your suit?" comes a breathy question, Lena's just as desperate to feel Kara, to feel the sunshine that she brings.

She takes Lena's hands and guide them to the back of her neck and to her collar, Lena's fingers dancing on her skin and she closes her eyes in pleasure.  
Lena is watching Kara's face as her fingers find the zipper and she pulls it down, her hands moving down Kara's arms, pulling the sleeves down as she does, kissing her bare chest.  
The material of the body barely covering her bare chest and she's breathing just as fast and shallow as Lena is.

Her hands are travelling down excruciatingly slow, taking her sleeves off inch by inch, revealing new skin on Kara's chest just as slowly, until Kara loses patience and takes the suit off herself.  
She lays back down, both in just their underwear now, silently taking in their bodies, breaths mingle together by their closeness.  
Her right leg is wrapped around Lena's hips, keeping her close, Lena's hands on Kara's chest keeping her upright.

They stay like that for a while, just enjoying the moment, enjoying each other, smiling happily, Lena leans back down and kisses the blonde hero deeply.  
Tongue sliding down teeth, bumping with the other tongue, their moans as entwined as their tongues, hands dancing over bodies.  
Lena lets her hand glide down, over a breast, scraping over a nipple, grazing her skin as she slides it down even further and ends at Kara's underwear.

She plays with the edge of it until a needy plea comes from Kara and Lena teasingly strokes her trough her folds, Kara's hips shoot up as her clit is grazed.  
Lena smirks wildly as she moves next to her and takes of her underwear in a fluid motion, Kara's eyes grow wide with lustfilled awe as Lena settles in between her legs and kisses her innerthigh.  
She could feel just wet she was from the making out and looking at Lena in between her legs kissing her soft skin she could feel the wetness grow.

As Lena kisses her sex Kara does her best to grab hold of the sheets instead of her head, not sure just how in control of her powers she is at the moment.  
A wild unrestrained moan leaves her throat as Lena sucks on her clit, her hips bucking wildly, Lena smirks against her clit as she sucks the nub into her mouth again, the tip of her tongue pressing down on it.  
Kara throws her leg over Lena's back, giving her more space to do as she pleases, causing Lena to moan onto her clit, once again her hips bucking and her foot digging into Lena's back.

Lena shifts a little uncomfortably from the pressure until she finds a better position and she continues her work on Kara, one finger entering one knuckle deep into her warm core.  
"Rao! Le-Lena!" she says trough a moan "pl-please. More" her breaths are quick, no doubt already on the verge of an orgasm if the walls clenching around her fingers are any indication.  
She takes mercy on the girl and enters her finger as far as she can, stroking her innerwalls as her finger curves with every thrust she makes.

Kara's hips are unrelentless, her moans becoming louder as her orgasm is within crashing distance "RAO! LENA!" she cries out as Lena hits a particularly sensitive spot hidden inside of her.  
Her finger stills as she gently bites and sucks on her clit and her finger rubs on the sensitive spot and Kara comes undone in an explosion of moans and grunts.  
Her whole body goes rigid and Lena slows her assault on her body, not fully stopping, drawing out every last wave of Kara's orgasm.

"Oh wow" she breaths out when her body falls back on the bed, her muscles relaxing, Lena kissing her way up her body and kissing her partner deeply once more.  
Kara moans into her mouth as she can taste herself on her tongue, she pulls back after a few seconds taking a deep breath and looks hungrily into Lena's eyes and smiles.  
Lena shares the smile as Kara wraps her limbs around Lena and flies up, a small surprised scream escapes her lips as she gets turned around and deposited back onto bed.

"My turn" is all Kara husked before she kisses her way down Lena's body, kissing every inch of skin she finds, she can feel Lena's muscles tighten with every kiss, every lick, every nip until she reached her panties.  
Much like Lena's dress she tears it away, a mixture of a gasp and moan being pulled from Lena with the action and she licks her lips at the wetness that she finally sees.  
The heady aroma of her arousal filling her nose, she breathes it in and for a second she thinks she might get addicted to the smell.

She leans down and kisses her clit, sofly, teasingly, her tongue darting out just a little bit to taste, she moved lower and let her tongue enter her with just the tip.  
Both moaning loudly, Kara at the taste and Lena at the feeling of being devoured by the blonde alien.  
Kara's tongue fully entered Lena and her hips shot up so fast that Kara's nose grazed Lena's clit, drawing more of her fragrance in.

She works her tongue around, extracting Lena's flavour as she works her close to a orgasm, she grabbed Lena's leg and draped it over her shoulder, creating more room for her tongue to play.  
She moved her head a little, tilting it just so that the tip of her nose tips over the bundle of nerves on Lena and she moans, loudly, filling up the quiet space.  
Kara pulled her tongue out, a cry of need escaping Lena, and quickly puts her tongue on her clit, working her muscle to create pleasurable friction for the brunette CEO.

Her hips buck back up into Kara, a finger teased at her entrance much like Lena had did to her "K-Kara. Don't tease" she breathed out the complaint.  
She quickly entered two fingers into Lena, a gasp getting stuck in her throat as she gets completely filled up and she slowly starts to pump in and out.  
Her mouth falls back from Lena's clit and she cries out in annoyance, she looks down as Kara puffs her cheeks and Lena looks at her with a questionable frown on her face.

Kara looks up at her, releasing her breath and smirks as she puts her tongue back on Lena's clit and her whole body lifts off the mattress as the ice cold tongue hits her like a brick.  
A high pitched moan escapes her loudly as Kara hits just the right spot with her fingers as her hips buck up.  
Her body goes stiff when Kara puts her ice cold tongue on her again, gently biting, licking, flicking the sensitive nub of nerves.

Her fingers working on Lena, quickly moving in and out as she feels her whole body spasm and then relax, she slows down and makes sure all the waves of Lena's orgasm have subsided.  
"K-Kara" Lena whispers as aftershocks still wreck her body "come here" she does as she's told and they kiss, soft and deep, slow and passionate, Lena's arms around Kara.  
When they both pull back Lena waits until her breath is back in her throat before she says "I know what it means" she whispers and Kara looks confused for a moment.

"Khak Zao Rip. I know what it means" she says, looking deeply into the bright blue eyes "I love you to. I have for a while. Just too afraid to act on it" she admits "and I promise, you won't loose me"  
A tear escaped Kara's eyes "I love that you know Kryptonian" Lena smiled adoringly and brushed the tear away "I don't know much of your language yet. But if it's okay with you, I'd like to learn"  
Kara kisses her suddenly, all the love and admiration pouring from her lips and tongue, she pulls back and says "I'll teach you"

"Na Kluv Kara Zor EL" She says and Kara can't stop the smile from breaking free "you're welcome Lena Luthor"  
Kara lays down next to Lena and she wastes no time to cuddle up Kara's side, their legs entwining within a second, Lena completely nuzzled against Kara's side.  
Her fingers lazily drawing on Kara's breast, already about to fall asleep as Kara put her arm around her and tucked her even closer, now practically laying on top of Kara.

"I love you Kara" she kissed the top of her head "I love you to Lena. Now rest, you dont have alien stamina" Lena's laugh travelled trough Kara's body.  
Her hand stilled on Kara's breast and let it lay softly on top of it and she slowly fell asleep.  
Kara played with her hair untill Lena's steady heartbeat lulled her into a state between being awake and asleep, a small smile still on her lips from the past activities.


End file.
